


Used

by madam_mess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Akande always noticed how Reaper would eye his boyfriend. He knew that the former Overwatch agent was jealous of his relationship with the healer. Akande couldn’t seen any downside to including Gabriel in on one of their meetings.





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr. If you have any requests my tumblr is madam-mess

“Open your mouth for my friend, Lucio.” Akande’s voice is always so smooth and collected, even in situations like this. He’s buried balls deep in his lover, watching the younger man squirm as he tries to get some sort of friction. His giant hands grip onto his boyfriend’s thin waist, squeezing hard enough that Lucio could swear he would bruise.

“Reaper’s had his eyes on you for a while, love. He’s been so jealous that I get to wreck you whenever I want. Why don’t you have pity on him and show him how good you are at sucking cock?”

Gabriel felt embarrassment rise up in his chest at the young man being told to pity him. Any negative feelings he may have had are quickly washed away as Lucio’s tongue leave his mouth to swipe up the base of his hard cock. The young man whines for him to come closer, not satisfied until the older man’s dick is lodged in his mouth.

“There you go,” Akande says quietly, grinding his hips forward and listening to Lucio whine and moan. He reaches forward, grabbing onto the younger man’s dreadlocks and guiding his head to bob on the other Talon agent's dick. “Fuck his mouth, Reyes,” Akande commands. “He loves getting used. Don’t you, pet?”

At that, Lucio tries to nod in vain, only managing to whine out an affirmation. It earns him a hard thrust against his prostate, causing him to practically scream out, though the sound is muffled by the dick pushing its way into his throat. Gabriel’s dick was not as big as Lucio’s boyfriend’s. Akande had the advantage of a couple of inches in length and was significantly thicker. Swallowing Reaper’s member was incredibly easy to do compared to what Lucio normally did but the feeling of being fucked from both ends was bringing him close to orgasm much faster than he would have expected.

“You’ve always been such a good slut for me, Lucio,” Akande says softly. “I need you to be good for Commander Reyes, too. Can you do that? Once I’ve had my way with you, he’s going to get his turn. Wouldn’t you like for us both to come inside of you, little slut?” He grins as Lucio lets out a pathetic whimper of agreement.


End file.
